hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Dame vom See
thumb|Neues deutsches Cover, nachdem die Netflix-Serie veröffentlicht wurde Die Dame vom See (polnischer Titel Pani jeziora) von Andrzej Sapkowski ist der siebte Band der Witcher Serien sowie der fünfte und damit letzte Roman der Geralt-Saga. "Pani jeziora" ist 1998 in Polen das erste Mal veröffentlicht worden. Die deutsche Ausgabe ist am 16.02.2011 im Buchhandel verfügbar gewesen, zwei Wochen vor dem offiziellen Erscheinungstermin des dtv Verlag, dem März 2011. Inhaltsangabe: Ciri ist nur knapp dem Tod durch Leo Bonhart entronnen, als sie durch das magische Portal des Schwalbenturms tritt. Nun findet sie sich in einer neuen andersartigen Welt wieder – einer Elfenwelt. Ciri ist hier eine Gefangene. Die Zeit soll hier anders verlaufen. Es gibt nur einen Ausweg aber viele Wege zurück in ihre Zeit und in die Welt von Geralt und Yennefer. Es gibt in diesem Buch mehrere Handlungsstränge. Da ist die Zauberin Nimue und ihre Adeptin, die der Sage vom Hexer und der Hexerin auf den Grund gehen wollen. In der Welt von Nimue hat die Geschichte ein böses Ende und das will Nimue nicht akzeptieren. Mit Hilfe von Condwiramurs, ihrer Praktikantin und Träumerin, versucht Nimue, ebenfalls "Dame vom See" genannt, Ciris Schicksal zu ändern. Dann sind da Geralt und seine "Hanse". Immer noch auf der Suche nach Ciri, bis es zum Showdown mit dem Zauberer Vilgeforz kommt. Zwischendurch lernen wir das wunderschöne Toussaint kennen und Anna Henrietta, die Herrscherin, die im Add-One von "The Witcher 3" hervorragend in Szene gesetzt ist. Um Ciri zu finden, hat sich Yennefer unfreiwillig in die Hände von Vilgeforz begeben und der Leser leidet mit ihr, wenn sie gedemütigt und gefoltert wird. Auch die Zauberinnen-Loge versucht weiterhin Ciri zu aufzuspüren. Und Vilgeforz. Triss Merigold steht vor schweren Entscheidungen und wählt am Ende die Liebe zu Geralt und Ciri. Der Schreiber des Meliteletempels Jarre zieht in den Krieg. Mit ihm verfolgt der Leser die Abwehr der nilfgaardischen Invasion. Wir begegnen der rothaarigen Medizinstudentin Shani wieder, die im Feldlazarett arbeitet. Einer der Aussprüche des Chirugen Rustie wird im Spiel "The Witcher " von Shani zitiert. Wir erfahren, woher die Catriona-Pest stammt, wegen der Geralt im ersten Computerspiel einen Passierschein in die Stadt benötigt. Und die Sache mit der Mistgabel wird auch aufgeklärt. Das Ende des Buches ist vielleicht nicht das, was man ein glückliches Ende nennen würde. Etwas endet und etwas beginnt. Im Computerspiel The Witcher ercheint im Kapitel 4 am Seeufer die Herrin des Sees unabhängig vom Inhalt des Romans. Übersetzungen Die wörtliche Übersetzung des polnischen Originaltitels "Pani Jeziora" ''lautet ''"Die Herrin des Sees", aus der Artus-Saga ist auch die Bezeichnung der Figur als "Die Herrin vom See" geläufig. Der dtv entschloss sich, der deutschen Veröffentlichung den Titel "Die Dame vom See" zu geben. Das Werk liegt in folgenden Sprachen vor: *Polnisch (Original): Pani Jeziora *Tschechisch: Paní jezera *Litauisch: Ežero valdovė *Spanisch: La dama del Lago *Deutsch: Die Dame vom See Handlungsorte Vorläufige Liste * Cervantesa Pass * Xarthisius' Turm Charaktere des Romans Vorläufige Liste Galeri Deutsche Ausgabe DieDamevomSee.jpg|2011 Englisches Buchcover Andrzej Sapkowski - Book 5 - The Lady of the Lake (Old).jpg Andrzej Sapkowski - Book 5 - The Lady of the Lake (New).jpg Polnische Ausgabe Pani Jeziora.jpg|"Pani jeziora", Polen 1998 HerrinSeePL99.jpg|Polen 1999 Pani Jeziora.jpg|Polen 2010 Tschechische Ausgabe Bild:HerrinSeeCS_p.jpg|Tschechien, gebundene Ausgabe 2000 Litauische Ausgabe Bild:HerrinSee_Lit.jpg|Litauen 2007 Spanische Ausgabe Bild:HerrinSeeSP2009.jpg|Spanien, vol. 1, 2009 Bild:Alamut Damadellago2.jpg|Spanien, vol. 2, 2010 ar:سيدة البحيرة (كتاب) cs:Paní jezera el:Pani Jeziora en:The Lady of the Lake es:La dama del lago fr:La Dame du Lac (roman) it:La Signora del Lago (libro) lt:Ežero Valdovė pl:Pani Jeziora pt-br:A Senhora do Lago ru:Владычица Озера (книга) uk:Володарка Озера Kategorie:Romane